In the Beginning
by Firestarter1
Summary: Lily and James have been friends since they were eleven, when she threatened to cave his head in with a Louisville Slugger. This story is a chronicle of Lily Evans' life in and out of Hogwarts, a flashback sequence if you will. Please read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Pranks Abound  
  
Disclaimer: if I owned anything you recognize here, I'd be writing my last book by now… *hint hint*  
  
Note: this is set in Lily's POV. She'll explain her situation aptly, so I don't have to brief you here. :)  
  
I still remember the first day I set foot on Platform 9¾. Only my parents accompanied me. Petunia, naturally, thought too highly of herself to be caught dead at Kings' Cross. But, I guess the fact that she was jealous of all the attention given to me aided her decision to stay at home and mope. Six years later, and about to enter Platform 9¾ for the last time, I can't help but become nostalgic.  
  
My parents, especially dad, were so proud. I was a witch! I could change things, really change things. In primary school, I was always a shaker, so I thought I'd continue the tradition in secondary school. When I got my letter, I wouldn't dare open it for days! I placed it on my dresser, stare at the intricate border of the envelope, and trace the familiar words with my fingers. I had never heard of Hogwarts before… For all I knew, it was a government organization planning to take me away from my parents! I wouldn't mind so much if I didn't have to see Petunia, but I'd miss mum and dad terribly, I thought.  
  
On the third day, I finally opened the letter, taking care not to rip it, because the parchment was wonderfully fine and the ink was wonderfully dark, certainly heirloom material. Reading through my letter, I saw what materials I needed, and I was at a loss at where to find them! Where could one find a wand, a cauldron, school *robes* for bloody hell? As far as I knew, the term used for secondary school uniforms was just that. Uniforms! Searching the contents of my envelope, I saw a note scrawled on the back of my booklist. It read:  
  
Dear Ms. Evans,  
  
Considering your Muggle history, I am sending over a trusted advisor to help you procure your materials for the coming school year. Mr. Potter and his son will arrive promptly at your house on July 29 and bring you to London.  
  
Kindest Regards,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Fascinated by the note, I ran to my parent's room, brandishing my letter. Reading it over, my mum asked me, rather apprehensively, "Are these people normal?" I told her plainly that if they were normal and they knew where to find all this stuff in London, that either made *us* country bumpkins or abnormal. My mum disliked the choices given to her, and kept her mouth shut.  
  
So I passed the days, waiting, waiting, waiting… Nothing my family could do would get me away from the window. I'd tell Petunia I'd hex her if she didn't bring me my meals. Snottily she told me that I didn't know any spells yet and I told her—just as snottily, mind you—that I had to have some sort of magic, otherwise they wouldn't have picked me.  
  
July 29 came and nearly went. At six o'clock in the evening, I gave up my post and ran up to my room, thinking it was a horrible, cruel joke set up by Petunia. Taking my dinner in the dining room for the first time in weeks, I moped around until about eleven, when I decided to sleep. Lying awake, I threw my tennis ball up to the ceiling, delighted to hear the sound it made. Then, unexpectedly, I heard knocking on my window. Sitting up abruptly in bed, I gaped at the window, for it showed the smiling face of a little boy—a boy I've never seen before! My stomach turning, I headed carefully towards the window, grabbing a baseball bat on the way over.  
  
"Hi! You must be Lily!" said a high, shrill voice, typical of an eleven- year-old.  
  
"And you are?"  
  
"Hi! I'm James Potter! My dad and I were supposed to pick you up this morning, but we forgot. Are you mad?"  
  
"Mad? Yes, I'm mad! I've been sitting by that bloody window for three weeks now!" I whispered tersely, waving my bat around my head. The lampshade fell of my lamp and onto my head, resulting in James snorting and pointing at me rudely. Thrusting it off and leveling my bat like a lance I asked him,  
  
"Well? Are you bringing me to London or not? Answer right, and you won't have a dent in your already damaged head!"  
  
"No need to get upset. We're bringing you to London, you'll be staying with our friends, the Bones'. Do you mind?"  
  
"Haven't you learned by now not to ask stupid questions?"  
  
"Wha-? That was a legitimate question!"  
  
"What was your name again, John?"  
  
"James." The smile slipping slightly.  
  
"James, right. Now, James, do you really know where to get all this stuff, or are you just fooling around?"  
  
"I resent that. Dumbledore himself wrote to you, telling you that we were going to help out! If you'd rather show up to class unprepared, or not show up at all, it's fine with me."  
  
"James!" Warned a deep voice, somewhere near the front of our bungalow.  
  
"That's my dad." He smiled, all aggression forgotten. "Isn't he cool?"  
  
Sticking my head out of my window and craning my head around, I saw what appeared to be a tall man with unruly black hair, a fit black leather jacket, and black slacks leaning against our wall, smoking a cigarette. A regular beatnik!  
  
"Yeah, he's wicked awesome!" I admitted, unable to hide the awe in my voice.  
  
Mr. Potter sauntered over to my window and extended his hand, offering me his thousand-watt smile.  
  
"So you're Lily, I take it. Now dear, have you packed your trunk?"  
  
"Oh no sir, Mr. Potter. I only found out now that I was supposed to be staying in London for the rest of my summer hols. I run and pack now. Would you like to come in?"  
  
"That would be lovely, dear."  
  
Rushing to the front door, I debated whether or not to tell my parents that my ride to London was here. I decided to let them the Potter's in first so my parents couldn't yell at me without getting embarrassed. Showing the Potters to the living room, I dashed off to my parent's room, announcing proudly that we had guests and they had better wake up, because the guests were bloody well important.  
  
Too tired and sleepy to reprimand me for my language, my parent's got dressed without a murmur and slouched off to the living room. James and his father were playing with the knobs on the television. They both stood up when my parents walked in, and took a deep bow. I heard Mr. Potter mutter to James,  
  
"Muggles, son. Must be polite. They might prattle to the ministry." James knowingly nodded his head and stood to attention.  
  
Summarily, Mr. Potter explained to my parents that he was bringing me to London and bringing me back safely when the school year was over. When given the go-ahead, James dashed to my room to help me pack.  
  
"So, how many pairs of knickers do you need?" He asked with a grin, holding up my pink lacies.  
  
"Put those down!"  
  
"Fine, fine. So, what do I do?"  
  
"Go back downstairs to your dad and try not to break anything!"  
  
"Aw Lil, you're no fun."  
  
"Just because I won't let you scrounge around in my room doesn't mean that I'm no fun. Oh alright, you can sit on my bed and talk to me."  
  
"Yes ma'am!" He saluted, then bounced over to my bed.  
  
Packing all my underwear, all my clothes, and some of my books, I yelled through the doorway,  
  
"Can somebody out there help me with my trunk?"  
  
I heard footsteps on the hardwood floor and was surprised to see Mr. Potter smiling at me. My parents *never* let anyone past the living room. This Mr. Potter must be a real charmer, I thought. Boy, I didn't know the half of it.  
  
Pulling my trunk out of the house, he gave my parents a goodbye nod and a smile and yelled for James to come along. Kissing my mum and dad goodbye, I ran after the Potters and out into the night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pranks Abound  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own anything.  
  
At the Leaky Cauldron, I was sitting at an intricately carved table of maple. It had a prophecy of some sort on it, depicting the fall of the wizarding world. I remember wondering why the Leaky Cauldron had such an item; it must scare away customers, depicting the fall of the wizarding world. I, for one, was really scared, for it ended with a symbol. It was a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.  
  
Then, Mr. Potter mumbled that it was three o'clock and that we had better get to bed. I had a good sleep on the knight bus, so I was filled with energy. James, however, needed more than a few paltry hours of sleep, and he passed out on the grim table. Snorting awake, James surfaced with his glasses askew and the prophecy's imprint on his forehead.  
  
Laughing, I put his glasses straight, leaned in and whispered, "We're getting a room,"  
  
"Really?" He yawned, rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and rested his head on his arm.  
  
"Really. So, get up. Otherwise, you won't be able to sleep!"  
  
"Lil, that doesn't make any sense!" James cried, exasperated.  
  
"Alright, you two. Let's head upstairs." Picking us both up and slinging us over either shoulder, Mr. Potter trudged upstairs, set me down in my own room, and gave me a goodnight kiss on my forehead. I will always remember that one…  
  
I awoke a couple of hours later, dressed, and plodded downstairs. Waving good morning to the bartender, I maneuvered over to the Potter's, who were waving at me from behind a mountain of food. Staring spellbound at the both of them; I plopped down and frowned.  
  
"Whassamatter, Lil?" James said through a mouthful of pancake.  
  
"How do you two expect to finish all this?"  
  
"Oh no dear, the food is for you and James. I already had my black coffee. It'll tide me over till lunch. Now, eat up!"  
  
"But Mr. Potter—" I was cut short by James piling food onto my plate. Pretty soon, I couldn't see either of them, for the mountain before my face was steadily growing. Making a considerable dent in my food, I asked Mr. Potter how much he thought little girls ate.  
  
"Twice as much as little boys?" He ventured, smiling at me uncertainly.  
  
"Dad's had a lot of experience with little girls' eating habits. I have two aunts bigger around than Big Ben." James said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"You lie!" I cried, amused.  
  
"Ask him about them, go on, I dare you." Looking from James to his father, the latter gave a knowing smile and told me that his sisters were twice as big as their significant others, and as a child he always went hungry at dinner. Laughing, we continued to eat until I felt like I was going to burst. Throwing my napkin on the table, I leaned back, just to see that the both of them were getting up. I bellowed my protest, unable to believe that anyone after such a big meal could move around.  
  
"We have to go shopping, dear. Otherwise it'll be wall-to-wall wizards and witches."  
  
"But, I can't move!"  
  
Pointing his wand at me, a jet of moonbeam aimed itself at my stomach, automatically making me feel lighter.  
  
"What was that? Can you do more magic?" I asked, intrigued.  
  
"Later dear. Now, we must get you ready for Hogwarts. After all the shopping is done, you will be staying with the Bones'. They shall pick you up at Flourish and Blotts at the end of the day, is that all right my dear?"  
  
"Oh no Mr. Potter. I want to say with the two of you for the rest of my hols. Can't I? Please?"  
  
"Dad, it won't do much harm if she stays with us for a couple more weeks, right?"  
  
"But dear, you might not feel comfortable, you being the only girl and all. Don't jump to conclusions Bones' either! You might like their daughter Elizabeth. She's going to Hogwarts as well, her last year."  
  
"But Dad, won't Lily feel more comfortable with somebody her own age?"  
  
"Can we talk about this later, James? Lily? Is that alright with the two of you?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Yes Dad."  
  
Tapping a brick on the wall before us, a doorway was opened leading to Diagon Alley. Milling around me were wizards and witches of all shapes and sizes. I was astounded by the astonishing noise that filled my ears. Clicks and clacks and calls and guffaws of all kinds flew around me like so many birds. At first I thought that wizards spoke a different language, so I backed away. Listening closer though, it was just the noises made by the different products being sold in the alley. My eyes were glued however to the pet store which held the most fantastical of creatures. Back then, it was customary for wizards to own mythical pets. Dragons and unicorns were the most popular in those times. Alongside toads and rats and cats, they were by far, the most intriguing animals I have ever seen. However, I was enthralled with an owl. He was sitting all alone on a perch in the back of the store, and I constantly resisted James' efforts to pull me away from him.  
  
"Its boring! And besides, you can't pay for it. You've only got muggle money."  
  
"Correction, I haven't got any!" I said smugly. Then it dawned upon me that I forgot to ask my parents for pocket money and school supplies. "I haven't got any money!"  
  
"Calm down Lily dear. Your parents wrote me a check. You're to get your own account at Gringotts before anything else." (A/n: people were much more trusting of their fellow man back then.)  
  
Setting off for Gringotts, I stared up at the ivory pillars and was reminded of Frank Lloyd Wright. Walking down the aisle which led to the head goblin, I craned my head around, and James was scared that it might fall off. Exchanging all my muggle money, I acquired a vault and took the exhilarating ride there. Dipping and climbing at an unimaginable speed, I had never had more fun. The stupid muggle carnivals cannot compare! Not in the very least! So, after about five minutes of pure speed, I set foot on a stone platform and it dipped like a pier after a long journey. Emptying the sack of galleons on the floor, the goblin, Fibbleswick was his name, escorted us out and twiddled around with the security lock.  
  
Walking out of Gringotts into the sun, I saw Diagon Alley from a different angle. It no longer was a mess of stalls and wizards and witches milling around. I saw its grid, its structure, its design, if you please. Checking my list I saw that cauldrons were the first item I should get. Garish gold ones glinted in the sunlight, while silver ones sat like suet pudding, for nobody was buying the extremes. Pewters, however, were selling like wildfire. Just goes to show how practical we were in those days. Nowadays, many a gold cauldron do I spy in the potions dungeon.  
  
Next was my owl, my beloved owl. Deuteronomy is still with me. He caught my eye with his elegance and aloofness, and I could not have wish for a more loyal pet. He has graduated from being my pet to being a friend who cannot speak.  
  
Next up was my wand. Mr. Ollivanders was very pleased to see me, saying that I would do great things, very great things indeed.  
  
"Ah Jeremy! Nice to see you again, very nice. What was it again? Holly and unicorn tail, twelve inches long. Supple, am I correct?"  
  
"As always, Mr. Ollivanders. I'm here to buy wands for my son and his new friend Lily. Do you think you can help them out?"  
  
"Of course, of course. Now, dear. You first." He pointed to me, and stumbled off his chair and disappeared down a long hallway. Returning he looked at me with his silvery eyes and said,  
  
"How's this? Unicorn tail hairs and maple wood, springy." He asked me, in a voice as old as the earth. Taking the wand gingerly from his finger, I stared at him blankly, not knowing what to do next.  
  
"Well, point it at something, so we can see what happens!" Pointing it at the floor, Mr. Ollivanders shot three feet into the air and grabbed hold of one of his many ladders that littered the walls.  
  
"Nope, don't think so." Grabbing the wand nearest to his head he passed it down to me.  
  
"How's this? Dragoon heartstrings and oak, very stern, very inflexible." Backing away from the Potters and Mr. Ollivanders, I swished the wand around and nothing happened, or so I thought. The foundations of the store were shivering, causing the wand boxes to fall. Putting the wand down very carefully, I looked up at Mr. Potter and he gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
"It happens to all of us. I remember when I was given a wand that didn't want me, I expelled fire from its end and singed Mr. Ollivanders eyebrows."  
  
Taking one look at Mr. Ollivanders' magnificent curling silver eyebrows, I found it to be quite funny and a giggle escaped my lips.  
  
"Thanks to you my dear, I have found the perfect wand for you. When the preliminary choices are rejected a little help is in order. With your little giggle, part of your soul was seen. I have your wand." Mr. Ollivanders smiled, tapped my nose, and presented me with my wand. It was made of willow, rather swishy. Ten and a half inches made with Phoenix tail feathers. I tentatively placed my finger on its shaft, waiting for something horrendous to happen. Then, totally unexpected, this warm feeling coursed through my veins, reaching my heart. It made me smile in pleasure, as if I had found part of me that I didn't even know was missing, but now that I found it, I felt perfectly complete.  
  
James was up next, perking up and bringing a box over to Mr. Ollivanders, he said in his shrill voice, "I believe I have found my wand. It fell out of its box when Lily caused the building to shake. When I went to fetch it back to its box, I felt this strange warm feeling and, look what it does!" Swishing it around, James expelled a fountain of green and gold sparks.  
  
"Alright then. That'll be fourteen galleons and three knuts please."  
  
Pooling money together, we paid and walked out of the store, enlightened. I felt so happy; I did a little two-step with James and tugged him along after me.  
  
"Come on then James. Let's go get measured!" Madame Malkin's Robes for all Occasions was just down the cobblestone road. "I've never had long winter robes before, I was sent to school in Bristol. I can't wait to swirl around the Hogwarts Grounds in my winter cloaks and things! Ooh, who's that?"  
  
I pulled up short and pressed my face to the window. Staring back at me with a pathetic look on his face was a tall boy with black hair and twinkling blue eyes. I could see the mischief in him even though he was throwing cow looks at me. Madame Malkin had petrified his legs, so he couldn't move from the waist down. But his torso was looking very uncomfortable indeed. Turning around, I wanted to ask James something, but I only saw Mr. Potter's waist. Feeling sheepish, I turned around double- quick and ran inside the shop. I was greeted by a friendly,  
  
"Hogwarts dear? Got the lot here – two men being fitted up just now, in fact. Pull up a stool."  
  
Clambering onto a wooden three-legged stool I glared at James. How dare that little monkey leave me behind? He knew very well that I didn't know how to get around and he deliberately left me to see this, this person whom I don't know.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that for?" James whined.  
  
"If you don't know then I won't tell you." I scowled.  
  
"That doesn't make any sense." Said the boy next to James.  
  
"You stay out of this. If James doesn't know what he did wrong then I won't tell him."  
  
"Shouldn't you help him out?"  
  
"No. I don't like the whole male solidarity thing. Its two against one, I need reinforcements." I folded my arms across my chest and scowled deeply. Staring at me for a few moments, the boy laughed a mirthful laugh and punched James lightly on the shoulder. "She's funny."  
  
"I know, she's been keeping me in stitches since we picked her up from her house."  
  
Piping up from my personal exile, I took in the boy from head to toe. Slightly built and tall, his eyes spoke volumes. Marvelously blue and insightful, his eyes were depthless. He caught me staring and extended a hand.  
  
"Sirius Black. I believe you are already acquainted with James. And you are?"  
  
"Lily. Lily evens. I'm supposed to guided around by this dolt, but he's doing a horrible job."  
  
"Why do you need a guide?"  
  
"Muggle parentage." James said.  
  
"I see. Now, when Madam Malkin finishes us all up, will the two of you be so kind as to accompany me to Flourish and Blotts for our books? Or have you gotten your books already?"  
  
"No we haven't. I'm sure my dad would let us come with you. Where are your parents?" James asked, with all the innocence of an eleven-year-old.  
  
"Oh my father is in Bulgaria, playing Quidditch. And my mum is at work today. She's in the ministry, you know."  
  
"So if your father is off playing Quidditch, then that must mean that—"  
  
"Yup. I am in Diggory Black's immediate family." Sirius beamed.  
  
"Then that makes you a bloody legend! The only one in the family, who doesn't like playing Quidditch, but likes watching… Why?"  
  
"Well, I got tired of zooming around on a broomstick by the time I was five."  
  
"Quidditch? What's Quidditch?" I asked, truly interested. Flying was always a dream of mine.  
  
They both looked at me like I lived under a rock for the first eleven years of my life. Then, recognition dawned upon them.  
  
"Muggle." They said in unison, looking at each other then at me.  
  
"Well, quidditch is really quite simple. All in all there are four balls, seven players, and one way to finish the game," Sirius began, because he was obviously the authority on the subject.  
  
"Which is? And why are there so many balls? Do you have four hoops or something in which you put them through?"  
  
"Listen, listen. All right, the first ball is called the Quaffle. It's a smallish red ball that is tossed around. The three people who toss it around are called Chasers. The chasers use the Quaffle to score in implements of ten points. Are you with me?"  
  
"Yes. You didn't answer me about the hoops."  
  
"I'm not there yet, that's why. Okay, there are three hoops, which are defended by the keeper. The Quaffle is shot towards the hoops, and scores by passing through them. That's four players and one ball down, three players and three balls to go.  
  
"Next, we have the bludgers. They are enchanted so they are rather unpleasant. Nothing to do with smells or looks, mind you. Just irritating because they go for your head. But we have two players who take care of that. They are called beaters and they have these little bats with which they hit the bludgers to keep them from putting the other players off course."  
  
"It looks like that thing you were brandishing last night!" James piped up, glad to help.  
  
"My baseball bat? Well, that's comforting, I think."  
  
"James, don't interrupt." Sirius scolded, unable to keep from waggling his finger. Giving James a glance, they both burst out laughing.  
  
Setting out for Flourish and Blotts, we soon came upon a packed store, full to bursting with witches and wizards, all clamoring to get their books.  
  
"Now, does anybody have our booklist?" Sirius asked seriously, looking at each of us intently.  
  
"Uh, it says right here that we must get  
  
The standard book of spells by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A history of magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A beginners guide to transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection by Quentin Trimble, and Hogwarts: A History, by Godric Gryffindor."  
  
"That one would be an interesting read." Said Sirius. "I do hope I'm with the both of you, I haven't really clicked with any of the other people I've met."  
  
"Haven't you got any friends in the wizarding world?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Not really. We move around a lot you see, and my father is afraid for my safety. Speaking of fathers, where's yours?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Pranks Abound  
  
Disclaimer: Everything I own is rubbish.  
  
I'm on the train now. Poor old Remus is sitting next to me, fast asleep. I won't wake him, the dear. James will never change. He still presses his face against the window to watch the trees zip past. And here comes Sirius, talking jovially with the sweets lady. I recall my first train ride to Hogwarts. It was on the first of September and I had just lived with the Potters for a month. James and his father lived in a grand old manor house with house elves and ghouls and gnomes. I dropped my trunk as soon as I entered the receiving hall. It stretched far and wider, larger then my house. Suddenly, I felt very inadequate.  
  
"Do you expect me to clean for you?" I asked James pointedly.  
  
"No. Do you want to?" He asked, grinning at me.  
  
"Well, I have to pay rent. I might as well pay in kind."  
  
"Whoever said such a thing, dear? Rent? We would be honoured if you would live with us for the remaining month of summer." Said Mr. Potter, folding his arms across his chest and frowning.  
  
"But your house is so grand, I'm just not used to having something so nice because of what I am."  
  
"What? Lil, I don't follow you…" James said, puzzled.  
  
"I'm a witch, right?"  
  
"Right. Dear, I don't understand where you're coming from either."  
  
"Listen to me, both of you. I just got accepted to Hogwarts and then I have a complete paradigm shift! I am used to stovetop dinners, not elaborate feasts! I am used to bungalows, not grand manors! This makes me feel like I didn't work for anything that I got, and it makes me feel, well… inadequate and a cheat."  
  
"Why are you a cheat?"  
  
"I didn't work for any of this, and I'm free-loading." I pouted, sitting on my trunk. Mr. Potter came over and stooped down so he was eye- level with me.  
  
"Now Lily," I was aghast because this was the first time he was being a responsible commanding father figure with me, "James and I will be very disappointed if you are not made comfortable. Now, there is no guilt being laid upon you, so please go up to your room and look out the window, take a bath, whatever. Just relax." He stood up, wiped away my solitary tear, and walked to the kitchen, cigarette pack in hand.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping. It's in my wing. My dad's wing is full of old, scary, dangerous things, so you're in my wing, the west wing. The east wing is my dad's sleeping area; the north wing is where our offices are located and the southern wing is the just the courtyard, the grounds, and the quidditch field. The centre, known around here as Eden is the dining room, the morning room, and the game room."  
  
"That's a lot to remember… Where does your mum sleep?"  
  
"I don't know who she is, sadly. She dropped me at my dad's doorstep when I was old enough to be on bottled milk. He's taken care of me since. Doesn't it have sort of fairytale quality about it? My dad was a right horny little bugger back then. That's why he's so young."  
  
"Okay, your life just lost that fairytale quality. Is this your room?"  
  
"Yes it is. Do you like it? Yours is bigger."  
  
"Who are the Pembrokeshire Panthers?"  
  
"My Quidditch team. You're room isn't so garishly lit. It's furniture dates back to the early 1890s in New York."  
  
"Oh, do you have relations in New York?"  
  
"No, my dad brought me to a house in New York once on holiday. He loved the classic décor, so he decided to apply it to the guest room."  
  
"Why does your dad get to travel a lot?"  
  
"He's a famous Diplomat. Well, at least he used to be. Now he's the Deputy Minister of Magic. Not a flashy job, nobody really knows that he works for the ministry. They all think that he retired. When I finish schooling, my dad and I will travel the world before I get a job. I hope to be a diplomat."  
  
"Thank you for everything, James. It's really very thoughtful of you." I said, sitting down on my bed. James walked in after me and sat next to me. We both lay down at the same time, staring up at the canopy of my bed. I took in the intricate carvings, and I was awed. It was a story book depiction of Sleeping Beauty. It started with an embossed Once Upon A Time and ended with an engraved And They Lived Happily Ever After. Flipping over to my left, I asked James what being a wizard was like.  
  
"No different from being a muggle, I suppose. Rules to be broken, promises to be kept. It's just that the boundaries that we have can be stretched a lot further than muggles. And my dad makes it a whole lot easier. I'm worried if he can survive with me off at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'm sure he can. Besides, you'll be coming back every holiday, right?"  
  
"Yes, I forgot about that. Hey Lil, do you want to spend Christmas here?"  
  
"Well, I'd like that, but we'll have to ask our parents first. Oh my… James, there seems to be something schlumping into my room." I was very scared, so I pulled my feet up and hugged them to my chest. Surprised at my behaviour, James followed my gaze to the lump of orange fur that was steadily creeping towards my bed. Looking back at me, James grinned impishly and started laughing.  
  
"What? What?" I cried in alarm.  
  
"Lil, this is Gazro, our gaxx."  
  
"Gaxx?"  
  
"Magical animal. You see the orange hairs? Those are his teeth."  
  
"What?" I bellowed, pulling my legs and arms closer to my body.  
  
"Yeah, he's like a hedgehog of some sort. When he closes his mouth however, his skin has a healing quality. We took out the poison from his teeth and now he's our pet. But, he's supposed to be in the southern wing, along with the rest of the fantastical animals. Here, help me bring him." James conjured up a leash with two handles and slipped it over Gazro's head. Offering a handle to me, he cocked a smile and gave me a sidelong glance.  
  
"M'lady."  
  
"Good sir."  
  
I took the handle and walked down the stairs out to the courtyard. I saw a strange little creature cross the floor and bow every few steps in an attempt to reach us.  
  
"Impy! What is it?"  
  
"Master James, Master James! We elves be missing you so. Who is Master James' lady friend?"  
  
"Impy, this is Lily. She's going to live with us until I leave for school."  
  
"Hi." I offered shyly. I had never met a house elf before, so I was quite amazed.  
  
"You be wanting any cocoa Mistress Lily?"  
  
"Impy, I think we'll want some lemonade in the atrium. Please bring it there when you can."  
  
"Yes Master James. Will you be having me take that filthy creature off your hands, Master James?"  
  
"No, I'll take care of it Impy. Father may rely on you house elves for everything, but I don't intend to. Run along Impy."  
  
"James, I thought your father was a beatnik. Don't beatniks believe in self-service and all that jazz? Is he really a beatnik?"  
  
"No, he just dresses like one. He's a very old soul. He even likes listening to Frank Sinatra."  
  
"Your dad listens to Frank?"  
  
"How do you know about him? He's a wizard singer!"  
  
"No, he's a muggle singer!"  
  
"Well, he always sings about unfamiliar things nowadays, so I guess he's crossed over."  
  
"Yeah. Is this the atrium?"  
  
"Yes it is. Would you like a tour?"  
  
"Sure, why not? But can we put Gazro back in his enclosure first? I feel like a grand old lady at ascot with a strange breed of lapdog. "  
  
"Sirius was right about you. You are funny! This is Gazro's enclosure."  
  
"There we go… Goodbye Gazro, it was delightful walking with you." I giggled.  
  
"Now, first up we have the Unicorn Madonna and child." James said as he extended his arm out like a proper gentleman. Giggling, I took it and put on a haughty expression and walked with pointy toes.  
  
"The child, you see, is gold." He said, very superciliously. He deliberately turned his nose up at the enclosure and walked on very slowly, swinging his invisible diamond pocket watch. Although with James, I never know if he's pretending or not.  
  
"Next up we have a hippogriff. Marvelous animal, the hippogriff. Half eagle, half horse. Majestic, wot wot?'  
  
"Quite."  
  
"Now, if the lady will be so kind as to direct her attention to the right enclosure which holds a griffin. A griffin is another eagle cross. This time it is an eagle with a lion. The Griffin is an extraordinary animal, correct?"  
  
"Yes. Quite."  
  
"Now, to the left we have a manticore. Frightfully boring creatures, manticores. Their scorpion tails, lion bodies, and human heads belie their true nature. All they do is sit around and eat lettuce."  
  
"But I thought manticores were fearsome creatures, devouring the ancient world with such gusto that they died of indigestion!" I exclaimed, snapping out of my haughtiness.  
  
"Well, we must've gotten a dud, because we tried feeding him meat and he nearly starved to death." James scowled at his manticore, making it turn around, let out a tremendous fart and lope off into the shadows.  
  
"Well, maybe he's lonely." I offered. "Let's move on."  
  
"Alright. We have a snow dragon to your right. She is quite a sight to see every winter. She turns a brilliant blue and freezes so she can hibernate. She is our centrepiece for Christmas every year, and she doesn't know! I'm sure she'd be livid if she found out."  
  
The dragon eyed us warily, and ventured near the low wall that was the only barrier between her and us. Her snout went over the wall, and suddenly we heard another dragon call, a male one. She quickly withdrew and went back a safe distance, but still scrutinized us like a watchful headmistress.  
  
Gathering my wits I walked on, eager to escape her icy gaze. A safe distance away, I asked James why she retreated.  
  
"The barrier is magic, so she won't escape and eat us when we're snug in our beds. But we take really good care of all our animals. They were gifts from the different countries that my dad helped on his travels."  
  
"Alright. Oh look, there's Impy with our lemonade!" I called, hurrying over. Parched as I was, I paused for a moment for James to catch up. He had stayed behind to get something. When he approached, I saw he had a bird as big as a large dog following him. Nonchalantly, he strolled over with his hands in his pockets and picked up a glass. Backing away slowly, I told him he had a stalker. Turning around slowly, he looked down and saw it.  
  
"Oh Lil, you really shouldn't scare people like that. This is Gumbler, our roc. He was found in the mountains of Bulgaria, wounded and close to death. We supposed that he had hatched alone and fell out of his nest. Rocs aren't very good mothers, you know. So, we took him back to England and nursed him back to health. He is approximately three months old."  
  
"But he's huge!" I said, waving my arms over my head, spilling my lemonade all over myself. I was never conscientious about clothes when I was eleven. "He can't be three months old!"  
  
"Have you ever seen a full grown roc?" he asked me, in that infuriatingly right voice of his.  
  
"No." I close to shouted, I was not one for being made a fool of.  
  
"Well, I haven't either. This guy is three months old though, I'm sure of it."  
  
"How, did he tell you?" I snidely asked, becoming the eleven-year-old nightmare.  
  
"No, but one of our gnomes did. Not the garden variety, mind you. Our gnome is quite different, and he resides in an old chipped teapot."  
  
"Well." I said, at a loss for words. There was no way I was going to compete with something more knowledgeable than I was. James was quite out of place in busy London and in muggle East End as well. My parents were the stuffy sort, preferring to live with stuffy old maids and old bachelors. But at his home, he was relaxed, confident, and quite appealing, I must say.  
  
"James, you seem different. At ease with yourself, unlike you were in London. Why is that?"  
  
"I'm king of my castle here Lil. I know my way around and there's nothing left for me to discover. In London and at your house, I was experiencing something for the first time."  
  
"Alright." I said, pleased with his answer.  
  
Later that night, we were in Eden, eating at the grand table. Mr. Potter was at one end of the table, eating a biscotti and James and I were wolfing down our risotto. Apparently, the Italian diplomat was in town and he was due to arrive in about an hour for a social call. He sent his food over and was on his way. Bounding up the stairs to my room after James, Mr. Potter called after me, "Lily dear, can I talk to you?"  
  
Looking up, I saw that James had already run down his corridor and was on his way to his room. I was sure he wouldn't miss me, so I meekly went down the stairs once more, and stood in front of Mr. Potter. I had never been so polite! Usually, I scared the wits out of my teachers and authority figures. I don't know why, but wizards always demanded such respect, I dreaded mouthing off in front of them. I didn't want to seem ill bred.  
  
"Yes Sir Mr. Potter?"  
  
"Lily, your sister Petunia has been asking after you." He said, leaning forward and adjusting his reading glasses. Astonished, I sat down and took a moment to collect my thoughts.  
  
"But, she hates me. I wouldn't have it any other way, mind you. But, why is she asking about me?"  
  
"Do you suppose she's jealous?"  
  
"She's always saying how much of a freak she thinks I am. I was always the one dragged home by the headmaster, not her. She got awards for snitching." I said darkly, remembering the time she snitched on me. I was pretending I was Jane from Tarzan and I had ripped my skit, mussed my hair, and tied my shirt so my stomach showed and I fussed about everything. I ran around agonizing all the girls and making all the boys laugh uncontrollably. Petunia had dashed off to the headmistress at the time and the stern old woman came out, imposing as a tank. She grabbed me by the ear and pulled me all the way home, all the while telling me of proper ladies decorum. That day, my father laughed so hard, he cried. My mum blew up like a big blowfish and pursed her lips tight like a dog's bottom. Petunia came home that day with an award for exemplary conduct and a badge for the excellent service to St. Claire's School for the Modern Day Child. She was made hall monitor and she ran my detentions up everyday. Remembering this, I grew closed and my brow furrowed, causing Mr. Potter to lean over and ask me what the matter was.  
  
"Nothing, just bad memories, I guess."  
  
Leaning back and laughing, he said to me over his scotch, "Lily, you are too young to have bad memories."  
  
"Oh, you'd be surprised, Mr. Potter. The children nowadays are very jaded." I said with a knowing expression, nodding my head like an old professor.  
  
"Well, that's beside the point. She seems to be missing you very dearly, and she won't admit it to anybody else but you."  
  
"How do you know?" I asked, because this was quite abnormal behaviour for Petunia.  
  
"She told me that she didn't want you associating with freaks and crackpots more than you already do."  
  
"What?" I cried, appalled. Nobody talked like that about the Potters. Blood relative or no. Getting up abruptly, I pushed my chair back and headed for the great doors. Mr. Potter called after me, causing me to stop and turn around. The expression on my face was one of cold fury.  
  
"Lily dear, we don't mind being insulted like that. It's just mere child's words. She is thirteen, I presume?"  
  
"How'd you know? My anger curbed somewhat.  
  
"Nasal voice. Now, I was wondering if you would like to see her tomorrow."  
  
"No."  
  
"She would like to see you."  
  
"How would you know that?" I asked, incredulous. Had this man been watching my family?  
  
"She came over today."  
  
"How'd she find me?" I was very suspicious of her.  
  
" She's really nosy. She asked around London and found that you were residing in the Potter's residence for the rest of the summer. She could very well grow up to be a secret agent."  
  
"No, she'd be biased." I said with a sneer on my face. "She'd accuse me of every crime on the face of this planet and try her hardest to see me convicted of all of them."  
  
"You don't like her much do you?" he asked. I was taken aback by the directness of the question but I admired him for it.  
  
"No, I couldn't care less about her."  
  
"I see. Good night, Lily. It was nice talking." Giving me a goodnight kiss on my forehead, he straightened up and walked to the east wing. Stunned, I was left standing in front of the great doors, my mouth open like a fish. ' I will never be able to understand him…' I thought, and set off for bed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Pranks Abound  
  
Disclaimer: Everything I own is rubbish.  
Authors note: sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been busy. But, I'll try to respect deadlines now. :)  
  
On the way to my room, I gazed at the magnificent tapestries aligning the walls. They seemed almost alive! And poor, naïve, little me... I stepped up really close to one of them, and poked a character, to see if they were real or not. That was quite unwise, for Rhys LaFume roughly reprimanded me. A strange, little dwarf with a penchant for blood. Backing slowly away from his sharp chides, I bumped into James, who came out of his room to see what I had been getting myself into.  
"Oh Lily, how is it that you always manage to stumble your way into trouble?" He asked me, his bright eyes twinkling.  
"Well. If you had been a proper host, I probably would've known not to poke this character!" I yelled, getting quite red in the face. I could feel all my blood rushing to my face and my ears were constricting for some strange reason.  
"Old Rhys has met his match, I wager. You're screaming fit to bring the house down." He said, still smirking.  
"Oh shut up." I huffed, and stalked off for my room. Soon, I heard soft padding footsteps coming after me. Deciding not to turn around, I hung a sharp left into my room and went straight for my window. Scowling, I folded my arms across my chest and stared out across the grounds. Hearing a soft, whispering sound, I hardened my heart against what was coming; I never expected what came next.  
I felt a soft hand the size of a couch push me back, and another hand caught me and brought me over to my bed. Struggling against it, I felt warmth come over me, and pretty soon, I was too relaxed to do anything but sleep. On my goose-featherbed, I sank into slumber like so many ants walking on tapioca pudding.   
In my sleep, I had dreams, strange, strange dreams, which nobody could ever conceive of. Even now, I shudder under the weight of the memory. I remember dreaming of a shrill, high-pitched laugh and a blast of blinding green light. Thinking somebody had turned on the light abruptly; I rolled over and tried to sleep some more.  
Upon waking, I heard a whispering noise in my room. Sitting up slowly to offset the grogginess, I looked blearily around my room and basked in the morning sunlight.  
" Lil, do get up, we have a big day ahead of us today." James piped, sticking his head in through the doorway.  
"Good morning to you, too." I snapped, heaving the goose down covers off and stepping into my slippers.  
"Yeah, yeah. Get dressed, we'll see you downstairs."  
We? I thought. Maybe more wizards and witches to meet, more reasons to avoid Petunia! Throwing on some clothes, I forget which ones, I dashed to Eden and lo and behold! What did I find? A bottom filled every place at the banquet table!  
"Lil! So glad you could join us. Are you up for a game of quidditch?" James said in a singsong voice.  
"Sure. But somebody needs to explain the rules first." I say, taking a seat that had been placed there by a house elf.  
"Alright, its like this. There are four balls..." said a boy with extremely curly hair. He leaned in closer to me and I could smell his breakfast on his breath. Leaning back very slowly, I said, "Thank you, but I already know the method of play. I want to know the rules."  
" Well, well. Err. You see... there aren't any." He said, quite embarrassed that I had brought it up.  
" What are so you embarrassed about? It's not your fault there aren't any rules." I rebuked him, frowning momentarily.  
My comment ensued a laugh all around, all of them chuckling and snorting and guffawing with varying degrees. 'What did I do now? Maybe I'll never get the hang of this. Maybe I should just go back with Petunia.' I thought.  
Just then, a house elf announced that a Ms. Petunia Evans was calling for a Miss Lily Evans. I stood up and went with the elf, and listened to it chatter and gab on about how this petunia personage had slept on the grounds behind their quarters last night after prowling about for a good many hours. "Typical..." I said under my breath.  
I was taken to the quidditch field where Petunia had spent the night.  
"Well, what do you want then?" I asked, my tension unbridled.  
"If you must know, I think that Ms. Wagner, our new headmistress would like to know where you went and I thought I'd follow along with you for the summer so that I may describe in detail what sins you were committing." She said. Recited would be a better word actually. I felt like looking at her palm to see if she had written it down.  
"Don't follow me. Go home. Otherwise I'll turn you into a toad."  
"You don't know how."  
" Maybe, but I have potential. But the easiest thing to do to you is to feed you to the ice dragon. But mum would miss you."  
" Well, she's not missing you. Said the house was lovely and quiet with you gone." She said, smugly. I didn't feel at all hurt with that, I knew mum thought that I was exasperating, she still does, but I couldn't let Petunia know that I knew. (Goodness gracious, how complicated)  
"Thank God! Do you know how exasperating it is to have a vulture and rooster for a mother and sister?"  
" I don't understand."  
"No, you wouldn't. You of limited intellect. Roosters crow at the crack of dawn, you crow to mum about my misdemeanors. Vultures sit hunched over with expectant eyes, waiting for the scavenging to begin. Mum sits hunched over, pretending she's a martyr."  
"Lily, this is why you never passed English. You're horrible at analogies."  
"Oh shut up. And go home. You aren't wanted here."  
"I HAVEN'T ANY MONEY!" she bellowed.  
"THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESPONSIBLE!"  
"I'M STAYING WITH YOU AS A CHAPERONE THIS SUMMER WHETEHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"  
"YOU JUST TRY IT, AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!" I bellowed even louder, then stormed off into the house, into the dining hall, into James.  
"What's all the yelling and screaming about?"  
"Never you mind."  
"I do mind. I know that she hasn't any money and she's staying with us for this summer and you threatened her, but I don't know how it all connects."  
"You'll figure it out. You're a smart lad. Now, let's go do something dangerous." I said, rubbing my palms together and my eyes lighting up. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pranks Abound  
  
Disclaimer: Everything I own is rubbish.  
Authors note: sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been busy. But, I'll try to respect   
deadlines now. ?  
Special note to Lil miss moony: you're fabulous too, dear. ?  
Bounding off into the sun, I realized that nobody was behind me. Turning around   
slowly, I noticed that they had all headed for the menagerie, and they were brandishing   
broomsticks.  
Stamping my foot, I called, "That's not what I intended!"  
Curly said, " We don't care, lass. We know what's dangerous and what's not here,   
you'd do best to follow our lead."  
"Is that so, Curly? Well, how about a little wager to test this profound knowledge   
of yours?" I asked sharply, drawing my self to eye level with him and smirking.  
"You're on, lass. By the way, it's Ernie. Ernie Macmillan." He said smiling and   
extending a hand. Donning an ice cold expression, I folded my arms and asked him,  
"Do I look like I care? What gesture betrayed that I did? Was it my stance? Was it   
my gesticulations? Was it the tone of my voice? Or was it an outside force that persuaded   
you to interject that delightful little tidbit about yourself? Like you're stupidity,   
perhaps?"  
He stood there gaping, obviously stuck that I had pounced on him so easily.  
"Uh… uh…"  
"Gotcha!" I yelled, tweaking his nose and smiling. "Really, you lot are so   
serious." I said, looking around at their stricken faces.  
The room exhaled a breath of relief.  
"That you did, lass. That you did."  
"So Curly, what house do you want to be in?"  
"At Hogwarts? Well, I don't know." He said, slipping his hand around my   
shoulders as we walked. He looked at me nervously, but when he saw that I was making   
no attempts to shrug him off or berate him, he relaxed and gave my shoulder a little   
squeeze.  
"What about you, lassie?"  
"Whatever house James is in." I said, quietly, looking at my shoes. I didn't mean   
for it to come out, but it just did. So, I conjured up a story I thought people would   
believe.   
"Because he's my best friend in the wizarding world, he'd make my transition   
into Hogwarts loads easier. But, I would like to have all of you in the same house." I   
smiled, looking around. I saw James, smiling smugly at the head of the pack. Slipping out   
from under Curly's arm, I ran up to him and gave him a good thwack on the head. "Just   
because you're my favourite doesn't mean you're entitled to be smug." I whispered in his   
ear.  
"Lovebirds! Lovebirds! Kiss me James, Quick! Before I turn back into a frog!"   
yelled Sirius, puckering his lips.  
"Watch it, Sirius, or you will be a frog by the end of the day!" I shook my fist at   
him threateningly.  
"I'd like to see that!" he yelled back.  
Laughing, I redirected my gaze to the horizon, waiting for our dangerous stunt.  
"What's up? What are we going to do?" I asked James, cocking my head slightly   
to one side so I could see him better.  
"Fly."  
I stopped in midstep. 'Fly? Is this guy nuts?' "Are you daft, or something?"  
"No, you're the daft moo for even thinking that I'd let you anywhere near   
anything dangerous."  
"But… but… that's not fair. I want to get into a couple of scrapes this summer.   
It'll show petunia that I couldn't care tuppence about her." I said, pouting.  
"Then she'll just have to wait until you're staying with her for the summer.   
Otherwise my father will kill me."  
"I haven't seen him the whole day today. Its nearly ten o'clock!"  
"He doesn't wake up until about three in the afternoon. Here we are, the couch."  
I drew level with a ratty, tattered old maroon couch, surrounded by monstrous   
mushrooms.  
"And so?"  
"Wait and see, Lil."  
Curly and Sirius sat on it first, each resting on an arm. James said the course was to the   
atrium and back, and they had to bring back evidence that they had been there. First one   
back gets put in the winner's bracket.  
Then, he yelled "operandus!" and the two boys shot vertically into the air. In a   
move so quick, they both sat on their broomsticks in midair then sped off for the house.   
We could hear them laughing all the way from the couch. Sirius was back first with a   
dragon scale and Curly came back with Gazro.  
"I didn't know what else to get. Everything else was too fearsome." He whined,   
setting a screaming Gazro down on the grass. Gazro fled to James side, bleating like a   
lamb. James sat and listened for a while, his ear cocked towards the Gaxx.  
"Not only did you lose the race, but you get double points off for coming back   
with my pet and scaring him half to death." James smirked, and threw his broomstick at   
Curly. Gazro stood by James, snarling like a bear.  
"Next up, Lily and John." He said, thrusting his broomstick into my hand. "Don't   
worry, he's an awful flyer." He whispered in my ear. I was feeling confident, so I shoved   
James away, and took my place on the couch. When we were both propelled into the air   
though, that's when the trouble began.  
John pulled out his wand and whispered, " Immobula!" and he went into slow   
motion so it would be easier for him to board his broomstick. Swinging his left leg over   
the shaft, he went slowly forward.  
I, however, wasn't so lucky. In my confident state, I wasn't thinking about how   
not to fall. I was thinking how to upstage this character perched so precariously on his   
broom next to me. So, during my ascent, I had pushed the broom hurriedly under me, and   
waited for something to happen. I felt myself falling, so I yelled, "Giddyap!" and the   
broom took off like a rocket! I was so scared, but I felt good, because I showed   
everybody that I could out fly that boob, John.  
Well, to make a long story short, I ended up careening out of control all over the   
grounds. The whole pack of the boys had to mount their brooms and fly after me, with   
James in the lead, naturally. Sirius was the one who caught me, however. He was flying   
low, whereas the rest were tailgating me. Dogs, all of them. Anyway, Sirius caught up   
with me and sent a jet of flame towards my broom. It spooked and bucked me off. And   
that was just the first of the many times that Sirius saved me from an unpleasant ending   
to an otherwise pleasant afternoon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Three years later… You would think I'd have finished this by now.

Disclaimer: nope, I do not own the characters. The plot's all mine, but nobody really wants that anyway.

The Hogwarts Express snakes its scarlet way through the English countryside, with trees and bushes whirring past. The smog of the city is still visible, but the plants are the main things now. They will be but insignificant details about the trip once I reach the grounds, but now they give me comfort in their perpetual existence. They may die individually, eventually, but each year as I take the train up to the campus grounds, they remain full of verve and the tender juiciness you can only get in English plants. We've got the best weather for plants, you see. The fog's purpose is more than just making everything damp and moist and raising our suicide rates. Where there actually are plants, they are very healthy.

"Lil, you're getting that "Its-my-opinion-on-the-subject-therefore-I-am-absolutely-right-and-whatever-you-say-won't-make-any-difference" look. What are you thinking about now?" James asked me, his eyes narrowing like he was trying to understand a difficult potions recipe. His smirk pulls up one side of his face, revealing his chipped tooth from our second year in school. All in good time, I shall reminisce on that in a while. I haven't even remembered everything leading up to my first, most eventful year ever at Hogwarts.

"The word is "smug" James." Said Remus without looking up from a large leather-bound book that lay in his lap.

"How would you know I was being smug when you've got your nose buried in that book?" I asked him, settling myself further into the luxurious crushed velvet seats, my feet up and pulled in towards me. I love the blankets they give us for the trip. You get your house colours, naturally. This year, they decided on a woolen creation, homespun as anything. The background of the blanket was spun in maroon yarn, with a yellow lion's head in the middle of it. GRYFFINDOR decorates the space above the lion. I lean down and inhale the smell of it, just to be sure I get a very sensory memory of this trip, if ever I decide to publish these memoirs. Who knows? Maybe my kids will read this and find out what really happened.

"Because I can hear it in your voice."

"I wasn't even talking! It was a "smug" look! Or so you all insist…"

Remus looked up from his book and yanked his glasses off his nose. "If you're going to be a twat about it, I see no point in even talking to y—what is that hideous thing on your lap?"

I let a chuckle escape, "Its not hideous! I find it absolutely charming! It has a down-to-earth roughness to it that I find quite appealing."

"Yes, we can all see that from your taste in men." Sirius piped up from his corner, robe full of discarded sweets wrappers. He looks more and more like a vampire each year. His long hair still needs to be swept from his eyes and his pale skin in stark contrast with his almost-bloody lips. He always looks like he's been feeding on some tender young thing, and her blood has made him crazed with lifelust. (I know its not a word, but these are my memoirs and I'm allowed to make up words if I want to.)

"Exactly." Said James darkly, reaching into his robes and pulling out his wand. He edged Sirius out of his seat and put his feet up. Sirius transferred to the couch adjacent to mine, thus he faced Remus and had James to his northeast quadrant. We now each had our own couches, the perks of being in seventh year.

"Was that really necessary, James? Pushing me out of my seat to make a point? We all hate the bastard, but I was comfortable over there. The seat was warm."

"Stop it, you guys. I know Adrian doesn't get along with all of you, but he's really very nice. Right, Remus?"

"His name means "The Dark One" I hope you know." Remus said significantly, tapping his nose.

"So? My name is boring! It simply means "lily" as in the flower."

"It's a symbol of purity. And it is ultimately derived from the latin _lilium_." Added Remus.

"It does NOT go well with "the dark one" for fuck's sake." Sirius argued, his hands flying everywhere. When he gets agitated, he's very expressive with his hands.

"What does my name mean, Remus?"

"James, masculine, usage is in English, and it is Biblical. It is the English form of the Late Latin Jacomus which was derived from lakobos, the New Testament Greek form of Ya'agov, or Jacob. James is the name of two apostles in the New Testament. The first was Saint James the Greater, the Apostle John's brother, who was beheaded by Herod Agrippa in the Book of Acts. The second was James the Lesser, son of Alphaeus. Another James, known as James the Just, is also mentioned in the Bible as being the brother of Jesus. Kings of England and Scotland have borne your name. Other famous bearers include the inventor of the steam engine James Watt, the explorer Captain James Cook, and the novelist and poet James Joyce. My aunt Mildred also has a rabbit named James. "

"Where are you reading this from?" Sirius asked, searching the wall behind him for what Remus might be reciting from. Content that there was nothing there; he proceeded to inspect Remus' hands. "Maybe you wrote it down somewhere before the trip and were hoping in your heart of hearts that we'd come up with the subject of names… You came up with it, you little bugger!" He made to tackle Remus and squash him against the wall, but let out a laugh instead.

"I'm not reading it. It's all stored up here somewhere. Its frightfully interesting stuff, etymology."

"I always thought James meant supplanter." I said to myself, thoughtfully.

"What does supplanter mean?" James asked.

"One who supplants, stupid." Sirius said, plopping back down into the couch.

"Thanks Black, you're loads of help. Remus, what does she mean by supplanter?"

"Supplanter? Well, a supplanter is someone who wrongfully or illegally seizes and holds the place of another. An usurper."

"Oho! Living true to your namesake, aren't you James? That's why taking my couch was so easily done! Its in your nature! Bloody bastard."

Remus shut his book and started laughing along with the rest of us. I asked him what his name meant.

"The meaning of my name is unknown. It stems from the Roman legend where Romulus and Remus were the founders of Rome."

"I don't know that legend."

"According to tradition, Rome was founded by Romulus and Remus in 753 BC. They were twin brothers, sons of a human mother and the god of war, Mars. After their birth, the king ordered them killed. They were placed in a basket and put into the Tiber River - left to die from exposure in the outdoors. But their basket washed up on the river bank where they were found by a female wolf. The wolf nursed the hungry babies and cared for them until they were found by a shepherd.

The shepherd and his wife raised the babies as their own. Romulus and Remus grew up and helped overthrow the king who had ordered their death. They wanted to build their own city along the Tiber River where their basket had washed ashore. They disagreed about where it should be, and Romulus killed Remus during their quarrels. Romulus built the city of Rome on one of the seven hills along the Tiber - the Palatine hill - and lived a long life as king of Rome."

"It smacks of the Cain and Abel fight of sibling rivalry." Said James, absentmindedly playing with his tie.

"Shut up, biblical name boy. I mean, usurper." Sirius pretend-fumed in the corner, arms crossed.

"You're the only one uninterested in your name, Sirius. Why is that?" I asked him, cocking my head back and leaning it on the cold glass of the window.

"Because its unconventional. There isn't some deep unknown meaning or legend to it. It's just the name of the Dog Star." He answered, dismissively.

"On the contrary, there is much more to it than that."

"Yeah Evans? Like what?"

" It is the name of a BRIGHT star in the constellation Canis Major, derived via Latin from Greek seirios meaning burning."

They all looked at me, rather puzzled. I brandished the bit of parchment I had written it on.

"We can't all keep huge factoids in our heads like Remus," I smiled. "Some of us have to write them down."


End file.
